


Worth it

by TheNights



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demisexual Character, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Tumblr Prompt, minor d/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: He threaded their fingers together and gave a content little sigh when Gabriel squeezed his hand in return.---Old prompt from Tumblr
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651288
Kudos: 21





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hi that anon with sub gabe top jack Wow never thought that ask would be picked! so cool thanks for answering! Oh if it's ok with you can gabe in fic be little inexperienced in the dom and sub thing or just not experienced in sex (just like to headcanon gabe as demisexual) and jack be just loving and caring dom who wants to show gabe some good time~ haha
> 
> Reply:   
> I do like that headcannon! Also, this has made me very aware of just how long it’s been since I’ve written anything D&S (I actually had to go digging through my resources to find my notes again), so I apologise if the D&S is very weak. I kinda decided just to do a mix of everything you said ^w^’. Thank you very much for dropping me a prompt, and I hope you enjoyed what I made of it. Cheers!

It’d been worth it. So very worth it. All the years of friendship, then tentative dates, before they officially entered a relationship. Worth waiting for Gabriel to decide that yes, he wanted Jack just as much as Jack wanted him. Jack was sure he had on the stupidest smile just then, while running a hand over Gabriel’s back, and basking in the shiver it got him. “Gorgeous Gabe” he murmured, leaning over his lover to press a kiss to a ruddy ear, “You’re doing so well”. That got him a little choked off moan, and Jack rewarded it with a long and slow thrust forward. The hot passage around his dick clenched immediately, making him grunt. He felt Gabriel buck uncontrollably underneath him, grinding forward into the sheets. Immediately Jack pulled back, sliding a hand under the body below him. He could feel the stomach under his palm spasming, muscles jumping around they were so tense. “Stop that,” he said quietly, firmly, pulling upwards to lift Gabriel hips off the bed. His partner instantly froze, and Jack hurried to cover Gabriel’s body with his own, pressing kisses along strong shoulders. “There’s no need to rush babe” he reassured, petting the hips he had a hold of, running fingers carefully to check that Gabriel hadn’t started to rub the skin raw.

He felt Gabriel exhale shakily, and started his slow rocking again. They’d been at it for a good hour now, Jack insisting they take it slow and only incorporating a few rules for this session. Gabriel had been apprehensive, but taken to it well, accepting Jack’s lead in this. Trusting Jack. “I’m going to pick up the pace now” he murmured, one hand sliding upwards from his lover's hips to his collarbone, splaying his hand out over the hot flesh, “Do you remember your word?”. He saw Gabe nod, and frowned, using the hand on Gabriel’s chest to deliver an open palm ‘thump’. Light in force but loud in sound, just as they had discussed. “Do you remember your word?” he repeated, tone firmer and felt Gabriel do a full-body shiver at that. He smiled, sucking a mark into the dark shoulder before him. “Y-Yes” Gabriel croaked out, voice deep and gravelly. God, he had such a beautiful voice. “Good,” he said, leaning back. He took a moment to wipe the sweat on his forehead, and admire the sheen on Gabriel’s body. They’d tossed the blankets and top sheet aside, not wanting anything to hinder them during their time, and left a couple of pillows. One of which Gabriel clung to with a death grip. His gorgeous thighs were trembling around Jack, and he rubbed his palms up them until they got to the firm ass that was holding him tight. He lightly squeezed it, chuckling at the loud huff of air Gabriel released and dug his thumbs into the little dimples his lover’s butt had. Gabriel peered back over his shoulder, clearly unimpressed, but Jack could see the dark red undertone his skin had taken on.

Taking the hint, Jack leaned forward, pressing his hips hard against Gabriel’s ass, urging him up onto his knees. The movement had them both moaning at the feeling of Jack sliding deeper in, Gabriel arching his back and angling his hips even higher to encourage it. Jack shuffled forward more, just to watch the delicious way Gabriel curved his back and braced his hands on either side of Gabriel’s head.

His first hard thrust had Gabriel making a sound from deep in his chest that got Jack’s full attention and encouraged him to set a hard and fast pace. Soon enough, Gabriel was near sobbing underneath him, rocking back into Jack’s thrusts clumsily. Jack’s arms burned from all his weight resting on them but kept going, too invested in the way Gabriel was burying his face into the pillow. His hands had a death grip on the sheets, pulling them in giant fists, and Jack almost thought he was going to tear a hole in them. 

The idea was more arousing that it should have been, but Gabriel’s strength had always been a weakness of Jacks, urging him to go faster, thrust harder. Gabriel was biting out bits of Spanish in between gasps of air, only a few phrases making sense to Jack’s ears, but the tone let Jack know his large lover was close. He let himself drop, going down on one forearm, and wrapping his other arm around Gabriel’s waist. “So good Gabe” he panted out into the others ear, urging Gabriel to straighten his back out so it was pressed along the length of Jack’s torso, “You’re doing so well, taking this so well. Cum for me Gabe, go on”. He felt, more than heard, Gabriel let loose a strangled cry as he came, jerking around his grip, and clenching around Jack so tightly, he swore he saw stars. He let loose a small shout of his own, snapping his hips once, twice, more into Gabriel as he came. Gabriel gave a weak moan below him, and Jack had the thought to make sure he didn’t drop all his weight down onto his no doubt hot and sensitive boyfriend. He did nuzzle into Gabriel’s hair though, breathing deeply as he let them both come down from the high, and grinned dazedly again.

Underneath him, Gabriel shakily lifted a hand, flexing his fingers, and Jack responded by slipping his hand below it. He threaded their fingers together and gave a content little sigh when Gabriel squeezed his hand in return.

Worth it indeed.


End file.
